Be careful what you wish for
by RandomGoTgirl
Summary: TenTen's ultimate dream came true after all - she's like her idol Tsunade in the worst way possible. One-shot. Implied TenTen/Neji.


**Summary :**

Tenten's ultimate dream came true after all - she's like her idol Tsunade in the worst way possible

 **Disclaimer: Me no own,you no sue , k ?**

A/N : This story was written at around 2-3 am, just so you know ! :D

* * *

Growing up she was the definition of ordinary - at least in a ninja village : both parents deceased at a very young age, growing up without a significent surname - hence her faviourism of just plainly going without it when getting intruduced to somebody - , attending the academy because really, what else was she supposed to do in a Hidden Village like Konoha? Even her appeareance wasn't anything out of the ordinary - brown eyes, brown hair, usually kept in two boring buns and , at least as an adolescent , a pretty ,even if tomboyish, figure .

It's no small wonder that , as she more than anything desires to be noticed , even praised for really anything she has to offer , she searches her idol in the villages most famous konoichi up to this day - the everything-but-ordinary-slug-summoning-ass-kicking top-notch medic and granddaughter of the very first Hokage : Tsunade Senju .

And even if they couldn't be more different , from heritage to appearance to popularity and appreciation , at the young age of six - barely attending the acedemy yet- she vows to herself that she will be just like Tsunade-hime , in every aspect possible.

* * *

 ** _How she is gonna laugh about the irony of it all later on._**

* * *

That's why it's all that more devastating for her when in her last year of academy she is disencouraged from persueing that dream , since she just doesn't nearly posess the chakra-control it would require to even make a decent medic.

 _It takes about over a week for her to even be able to attend class again without spontaneously bursting into tears._

Also she may not be suited for the profession of a medic nin , she is one of the best at handling pretty much any weapon put into her hands , even besting the genius prodigy Neji Hyuuga on a regular basis (much to his chagrin).

While she would rather die than admit it, it really wasn't until she became part of Team Gai that she actually began to cope with the reality that she would probably never succeed in the medical field and began to realize that that wasn't the end of her career as a shinobi . How couldn't you when you had such amazing teammates like Gai -but especially Lee- , who, like her, came from nothing ,but instead of wallowing in self-pity like she had the last months ( not openly,of course, but still), tried every fricking day to overcome his many shortcomings and instead focosed on his strenghts and didn't back down once from one of their sensei's stupid challenges because while being born with talent was nothing but a struck of dumb luck being a quitter is a choice.

So she vowed to herself that while she probably wouldn't ever be like Tsunade in some ways , she would still be just as ass-kicking a konoichi nevertheless.

* * *

 _She didn't sleep for days before having mastered every single basic weapon known to shinobi._

* * *

She's well on her road of recovery when, again, her already fragile sense of self-confidence threatens to break - thanks to Konoha's very own only pink-haired slip of a konoichi- _Sakura Haruno._

While only having talked to that particular junior of hers a handful of times she didn't really know her enough to justify the utter resentment she feels for her when this barely out-of-acadamy-genin, always dead-last in any REAL ninja-related tasks (everything but written tests, because admittedly, she does best everyone at those), has the nerve to pretty much bully _THE_ Tsunade Senju into having her as a apprentice.

* * *

 _I_ _t only intensifies when Sakura manages to re-live a dead fish in just under a few days - a feat that TenTen, even after months of trying, never came close to- and promptly gets accepted by the sannin._

* * *

She tries to brush it off, to convince herself that she buried that six-year-old child's dream and is happy with being the village's growing top weapon mistress , that at least she still has an intact genin team to call her own - and a steadily growing relationship with Neji-kun - not like Sakura and Tsunade before her - because that was and will always be the only thing she doesn't want to be like Tsunade in - her team . Because even though Lee's and Gai-seinsei's constat rant about the "youthfullness of that " and the "beauty of youth" really gets on her nerves most of the time , she loves them since they are the only thing close to family she has and she wouln't trade them for the world. And while Sakura may be living her dream in one way , at least her sought-after crush is still around and talking and sometimes even smirking at her.

So why is it that anytime Sakura talks to her about her busy day at the hospital she feels the urge to yell at her to be fucking greatfull to even be able to do the work she does ? She really doesn't want to know the answer to this one.

* * *

It's almost like fate has a personal vendetta against her. Because exactly when she is finally happy with her live and accomplishments as a shinobi of konoha and accepting the fact that it just isn't her nindo to follow in Tsunade's footsteps , fate intercepts and has to make her life like Tsunade's in the worst way possible - by seeing the man you love die before your very own eyes without one goddamn thing to do to help him - to safe him.

And while it is a horrific disrespect to her recently deceased boyfriend she takes a sick pleassure in the knowledge that not even perfect little carbon-copy Sakura Haruno could have done anything to safe him .

* * *

And now, many years later sitting alone in her little ninja weapon shop, she lets out an ironic laugh - because didn't she get what she dreamt of as a little child of six years ? She is just like Tsunade, just in the worst way possible.

 **A/N :** Feel free to drop me a review or a PM ! Also don't forget to favorite the one-shot if you liked it, would be much appreciated !


End file.
